Could you help me?
by Cengiz
Summary: When Jess is in need of a helping hand, who does she ask and what will happen...  Sweet Jecker at the end, I promise.
1. Could you help me

**A/N**: Hey everyone,

This is my third story. And after the tragedy Becker and Jess went through in the second one, here comes the *fluffy stuff* again. (thanks to ellie199620 for the word ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*click* *click* It echoed through the hallway as Jess walked to the armoury. She trembled with nervousness.<p>

'_Shall I really ask him? There is still time to go back. No, he's my only chance. No one else is free. And what could go wrong, except he says 'No',_' went through her head until she reached the room.

She stood in the entrance and looked at Becker's back, who was busied with the follow-up check of the EMDs used during their last mission. Before she could say anything he greeted her.

"Hi Jess." He said still looking at his weapons.

"What?" She answered in surprise. "Why did you know its me?" Slowly she entered the room and came closer to him, but abruptly stood still as he turned around.

"I always know it's you. I would even know it's you with a million people around." The soldier answered nonchalantly.

Jess flushed.

"Your shoe clicking, it's unique." He added, smirked and looked at her for a moment before he turned his attention to the weapon in his hand again.

"Oh. Right." She answered sheepishly.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, actually ... I would like to ask you..." She stammered, starring to the ground, playing with her fingers and shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Well, I know you have a lot to do... and well, the others aren't free... Abby and Connor are out of town, Matt is busy with his work, Emily isn't allowed to leave the ARC and I didn't know who else I can ask for it, well … not that you're the last person I would ask, … well, obviously you are but ..."

Becker interrupted her: "Jessica, what do you want?" He looked directly into her eyes.

"Well, my granny died three days ago." Becker was about to express his condolences as she added: "No, no. That's OK, she was 85 years old. Pretty old, huh?"

"So you wanna talk about your grandma?"

"Eh? No, no. Well, she lived in a little house outside the town... And my parents have no time... And I promised them.. I don't even know why..."

"Jessica." He interrupted her again, looking amused.

"Sorry." She said in embarrassment. "Well, I promised my parents to strip it of its contents tomorrow. That's the only day we get the van. They want to sell it, because nobody in the family wants it. It's a tiny little house with only a little kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a living-room. And I can't do it alone. Well, I surely can do it alone but there are a few big furniture in there and I can't heft them. It's far too heavy for me. So I wanted to ask you, whether you would help me. You don't have to, surely you have already something on, after all it's Saturday." She talked in an overwhelming flood of words.

'_God, this woman can talk_.' The Captain thought, hiding his infatuation for this little bubbly Field Co-Ordinator behind a big grin.

"Jessica. I'd love to help you. When shall I pick you up? At 9 o'Clock?" He eventually replied, looking right into her deep blue eyes.

She immediately started to beam with joy. "Really? 9 o'Clock sounds perfect. See you tomorrow! Bye."

She turned around a little bit too fast, bringing her incredible short skirt to drift a little bit higher, so Becker could get a sneak peek of a few more inches at her long perfect legs. (_Not that he would look._)

Jess went back in excitement, jumping for joy like a twelve-year-old.

'_Calm down, Jess. It's not a date. He only helps you with grannies house._' She reminded herself as she sat back down on her chair at the ADD.

/-/

The next day, Becker rang the bell at exactly 9 am. The door swung immediately open (_not that she was already waiting there_) and he saw a wide grinning Jess, wearing a green pleated skirt covering nearly the half of her thighs, a tight yellow shirt and a cardigan in the same colour as the skirt. For short, she looked gorgeous. Becker looked down at her and didn't belief his eyes. No heels or pumps, she just wore a pair of sneakers in matching colour. He didn't even know, she own something like this.

Jess greeted in a friendly "Hi", which he replied in a likewise friendly "Hey."

After a couple of seconds looking at each other, he asked "Shall we?" and gestured her to go first.

They both went to his car and drove away. It didn't take long before they reached the little house.

It was simple but radiated a true comforting atmosphere. On the left near the entrance there was a big green bush full of red blossoms, which Becker identified as a rhododendron. On the right there was a little round flowerbed. The flowers shimmered in a multitude of colours, which reminded him of Jess. Becker also saw the van standing at a distance of 5 yards from the house, halfway on the footpath. Jess opened the door and both went in.

And froze like rabbits in the headlights.

A mass towered above them, which would let the heart of every second-hand goods dealer beat faster. There were big and small cupboards of any kind standing side by side, from floor to ceiling, full of little things Becker would only describe with one word: junk.

It was everywhere, only a small corridor left to walk. Without a word they stepped on the concrete floor and inspected the ground storey. The kitchen was 15 yards² little, homely, and full of every possible kitchen device from around the world. The bedroom was 22 yards² large and thanks to the king size bed not as full as the other rooms. But it also had an oversize wardrobe covering the complete side-wall. Becker knew that he would never be capable to heft it. And it was absolutely impossible for him to allow Jess to help him. (_Not that they would be able to heft it together._)

They went back to the corridor and upstairs, passing more and more dust catchers.

"Used to be a collector your granny, huh?"

Jess answered as surprised as him. "Well, I didn't see her for two years, and since her husband died, her best friends were the shopping channel and the weekly flea market."

At the end of the stairs there was a tiny little bath, which was equipped in only a very Spartan fashion compared with the living room. A 35 yards² large chamber which presented itself in all its glory of more junk. There was no trash. Every piece had surely its intrinsic value, but the furniture was chaotically arranged and piled up on each other. In every shelf were more little things, used to be dust catchers.

Saying that Becker was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"Jessica, you said she had three little rooms. LITTLE! No giant-sized room full of junk. We never clear this in one day. We need weeks for that!"

Jess was visibly disappointed. She didn't expect this either. As Becker went downstairs she was firmly convinced he regretted his agreement and would leave her behind.

But standing at the door, he said to her: "I'll go and make a call. We definitely need help for this, but don't worry we'll get it clear." Then he went out.

Jess was grinning like a Cheshire cat, standing at the upper stairs-end to wait for him. Shortly after, Becker went back to her again. He jumped upstairs and stopped at the second last step to look her in the eyes. Jess swallowed.

"Back-up arrives in 15 minutes. Shall we start to pack a little?" He asked, holding foldaway card-boxes and pieces of newspaper under his arms.

"Yep." She answered with a shy smile, took the newspaper from him and headed to the living room.

Becker folded the card-boxes and handed one over to Jess, who immediately started to wrap the glasses from the cabinet into the newspapers and placing it into the box. Becker took a look around. He didn't know where to start.

"So, your grandma died at 85." He started the small talk.

"Yeah, I know, pretty old. But my parents were in their forties when I came into the world. They haven't had time for kids previously." She explained. "Well, they haven't had the time afterwards as well."

"So you were often home alone?"

"No, not really. I've lived in a boarding school since I was 8. It could be said I grew up there..."

- '_Grew up? Wouldn't call it that way._' He thought and smirked. -

"...and the time I've spent at home, I've worked on my PC." She carried on speaking. "Which was pretty much monotone. So, that's why I've always been excited to speak to someone. It's nice to have somebody to talk and getting answers."

Becker couldn't help grinning at her words. In the meantime he started to pack unbreakable things into his box. Jess was bounded up in packing the glasses as Becker suddenly let out a loud guffaw, making her jump.

"Look at this ugly thing." He laughed, holding a 6 inch high turquoise vase with flowers and butterflies on it.

Jess was appalled, her facial expressions made Becker completely baffled.

"This is a chinese kangxi cloisonne meiping." she replied bewilderedly.

"Eh?" He raised his eyebrow.

"A chinese ceramic vase from the quing dynasty. Very precious."

"It's ugly. Who would ever buy such a thing?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's a heirloom and my mom's favourite."

"It's ugly." He tried to keep his face straight but totally failed and grinned broadly again.

"And has a value of £12,500.00." She smiled confident in her victory about the little debate.

Becker was flabbergasted, mouth and eyes wide open. "You're kidding me."

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"This thing costs more than I earn?" He looked questionably.

"Much more!" She replied cheekily. "And be careful, if you break it I will hate you for the rest of my life." She warned.

Becker placed the vase back with a little more care than he needed to and stepped several feet aside. He just wanted to say something as they heard a horn hooting.

"Ah, back-up has arrived." He went downstairs.

Jess looked through the window and didn't believe her eyes. There stood four black SUV's and five soldiers got out of each car. All in all 20 soldiers.

'_20 soldiers from the ARC? Becker is crazy._' She thought in disbelief and went to the stairs.

Becker greeted his men with an "Attention!" and started to command orders.

"Big and heavy things first, the little ones you pack separately in the boxes. You find newspapers and card-boxes in the van. You five, kitchen." He pointed at the men. "You five, bedroom over there. You three, get the corridor clean we need space to move. The rest upstairs." And with a wide grin, looking to Jess, he concluded by saying: "You better not break one single thing! The one who does will buy us two beer crates and volunteers for clean up the armoury for the next two weeks, every single day! Go to work!"

Everyone went in their rooms. Jess headed for the cabinet and went on packing the glasses, a wide grin across her face, only being stopped by her ears.

Barely an hour later, the van was half loaded and the rooms were recognizable as such. And thankfully the corridor was nearly empty. Jess was, now packing cups, deeply in thoughts. Three of the soldiers were doing the same whilst the others and Becker took the boxes to the van after they stored away the empty cupboards.

Suddenly she heard a loud *THUD* and then *clink* followed by "I'm fine."

And there was only one thought running through her mind.

"The vase!"

Jess jumped over boxes standing in the way and sprinted down the stairs. After passing half of them she stopped and gaped.

"Becker!" She said fully shocked.

The Captain stood up again, in front of him nearly thousand shards of the chinese kangxi. He himself wanted to take it to the transporter to make sure it won't break but he failed to notice the doll, sitting on the second last step, and directly fell over it.

In fully conscious of his guilt he looked at Jess, making the biggest puppy-eyes he could, and said: "Sorry, really."

Her only answer was: "Oh - my - god."

Then she became silent and started to argue in her head.

'H_e has broken the vase._'

'B_ut he helped me._'

_'And he has broken the vase_.'

'_He's spending his free time to help me._'

_'And he has just broken the vase._'

_'But it surely wasn't on purpose.'_

_'My parents will disown me.'_

_'And Oh my god, his hazel eyes are so beautiful._'

Becker snapped her out of her trance.

"Do you," he paused briefly to take another breath, "hate me now?" He asked innocently and tilted his head a little.

Before she even could have one thought about it she exclaimed 'Yes!' and mentally slapped herself for that.

Becker raised an eyebrow and considered carefully, then he stepped up the stairs until he could directly look into her eyes. He laid his hands on both her cheeks leaned forwards and gave her a gently kiss on the mouth. His lips were warm, soft and covered hers fully. A hot wave went through Jess' body and her heart started to beat a little faster. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach, giving her the feeling to float.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked with a soft, calm voice.

"Yes." She answered again, full of curiosity about what he would do next.

He stepped a stair up, now looking down to her, his left hand moved to her waist holding her tight, his right hand moved to the back of her head. Becker pulled her firmly towards him and gave her a deep dearly kiss. His tongue stroked her lips, asking for entry. Jess opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slit into her and gently stroke her tongue, making her another hot wave going through her body. Then he slowly moved away from her, his arms released her body, so that she needed a second to find her mind and balance back.

Looking her directly into the eyes he asked again. "Do you still hate me?"

"Are you going to ravish me, if I say 'yes' again?" She countered cheekily.

Becker folded his arms in front of his chest, grinned cheekily and answered: "Yeah. Could be."

"OK, then no."

She didn't mind doing it on-the-spot with him, but the 40 eyes staring at them might be too much. They both just realized that they were surrounded by the whole troop. All gaped with mouth and eyes wide open, except of Pvt. Jenkins, who was grinning devilishly and taking pictures with his mobile the whole time.

"Back to work!" Becker shouted at his men and then turned around to Jess and added with a smile. "You, too!"

Both were about to heading upstairs as LCpl Donalds began to speak: "Captain. At the beginning you said, who ever breaks something has to pay for two beer crates."

"All right, all right. Later you drunkards."

Jenkins added: "What about cleaning the armoury."

"That will be your great honour for taking the pictures! And Jenkins, your mobile is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you like the little story.

So, what do you think? Please review :o) *can't wait for it*


	2. Buying a Ming

**A/N:** Hi to all of you.

Actually, this story should have been a one-shot. But, because of SAndyLeePotts, who asked me to write what happens to them (or more between them) after the clear-out, I couldn't resist. So here is the answer. If anybody doesn't want to know, then please don't read any further ^^.

SAndyLeePotts I hope you'll enjoy and I hope you'll like the ending, if not then I'm sorry, but I definitely don't change it :P

And special thanks to lovingthis for the beta-read and for suggesting the meal, my mouth was nearly watering while writing it (except for the meat-thing).

To all of you: enjoy, I hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, not yet 7 o'Clock and Jess sat already at the ADD busy as a bee, running her fingers over the keyboard, checking the CCTV's and reworking the mission reports from the weekend. Lost in her work, she didn't hear the foot steps coming closer and closer.<p>

"Hi Jess." The sudden voice behind her head made her jump out of her skin and breath.

"Becker! You nearly scared me to death." She said short-temperedly, turning towards him and trying to regain her composure.

The captain only grinned cheekily. "Sorry, sorry." He apologised and positioned one hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some security stuff to do?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"I just wanted to ask you about how your parents reacted on my," he cleared his throat, "little accident." He replied a little bit nervous while he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Well, I talked to them yesterday in the evening. At first I only said that the vase was unfortunately broken during the clean-out. My mum instantly burst into tears and cried for almost half an hour. Then she yelled at me for 20 minutes without even once taking breath, that was really impressive. After she calmed down a little, she asked how this happened and I told her that you accidentally fell over the doll sitting on the stairs. Immediately, she went to the garage, there we store the boxes momentarily, searched until she found her and burned her in the fireplace, mumbling something about evil karma."

He raised an eyebrow by surprise: "Wow, pretty ferocious your mum."

"This was nothing," she carried on speaking, "after I told her, we threw the shards away, she commanded me to make sure that you're '_not coming back during your next mission_', exactly her words." Jess grinned.

Becker gaped, he was struck dumb with horror.

Jess added quickly: "Don't worry, I don't let something happen to you."

After he calmed down, he asked seriously: "So you told your mother about your work?"

"No, no. Only that I'm working for the government and ordering a couple of soldiers around." She said teasingly.

"And how did your father react?"

"He sat calmly in his armchair and said," she imitated a low voice, "'Thank God! This ugly thing is gone.'"

"Your dad is really to my liking!" Becker smirked.

"I thought so."

"And the vase meant a lot to you as well?" He asked tentatively.

"Me? No way. I didn't, … well, … let's say it wasn't to my liking. But every time I went to my granny, she told me about the vase and that I, after my mum dies, inherit it." She said and looked aversely.

"So I don't have to make amends to you?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Of course you have to do! I had to listen to my mum's yelling and crying for nearly an hour. You have a lot to make up for that!" Jess said with a cheeky smile.

"OK, then what about dinner today? As a redress. I'll cook."

"You can cook?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course. My mother taught me."

He was about to tell something more as a sardonic, annoyed voice sounded behind their backs.

"If the two love birds of you would have the kindliness to end your conversation. I pay you for working, not for sitting around and flirting."

Jess and Becker began instantly to chuckle.

"I'll come to your home at 7? Abby and Connor have already moved on, right?"

"Yes, they have. Will you give me the list, so I can buy the food, at least?"

"Nope. This evening you're getting the full service from me. I don't do things by halves." He grinned.

"So, see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jess replied.

Becker gave her a last smile and then went to the armoury, passing a grimly looking Lester.

/-/

As the doorbell ran Jess scurried to the door to open it. With a bright smile on her face she greeted Becker and let him in. Both went to the kitchen and Becker put his grocery bag on the worktop.

"So, what are you going to cook?" Jess asked full of anticipation.

"Chicken cacciatore." He replied with a grin and placed the food on the table.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Not a bit, just sit and watch."

"But I can't do nothing."

"Jessica," he calmly answered with a smile, "like I said this morning, you're getting the full service now and that doesn't include helping with cooking." He determined, letting no room for her to counter. "Just sit back and enjoy."

Jess sat down on one of the stools and watched Becker. Forward-thinking, she had laid most of the cooking utensils on the table before he arrived so he didn't had to search much.

"The casserole dish?" He asked looking in one of the cupboards.

"The next one right, in the lower back. Shall I show you?"

"No. Relax."

He found it and put it on the gas ring, added oil and the chicken pieces and let them cook brown over a medium-high heat.

"So, you always liked to cook?" Jess asked trying to start a talk.

"No, not at first, but my mum made sure that I can cook all meals from her cookbooks, she had 11, by memorizing until I turned 18. And after a while I started to like cooking." He answered while chopping the onion, celery, carrots and pancetta.

"You know them all from A to Z?"

"Oh, yeah. She used to say that the fastest way to the heart of a girl is through her stomach by cooking a perfect dinner."

He transferred the browned chicken pieces to a plate and set them aside, then he added the onion, celery, carrots and pancetta pieces to the pan to cook them over low heat until the onion softens.

"Your mother is a really wise woman." She replied astonishingly.

"Yeah, she was." He corrected with melancholy.

"Was?" Jess replied with surprise.

"She died when I was 17." He answered gloomily, thinking about the memories. "It was a car accident. I hold her in my arms until she was gone."

"Becker, I am so sorry for you." She offered her condolence.

"Never mind." He put a smiling face on and added three crushed garlic cloves and sliced mushrooms to the pan and cooked them a further minute.

After a few minutes of embarrassed silence Jess started another talk.

"So you were with your father then?"

"No." He now grinned at her. "He died when I was 11, during a mission, he was a soldier. Like my grandfather."

Jess mentally slapped herself for putting her foot in it, again. She watched him returning the chicken pieces to the pan and pouring 100ml dry white wine to allow them simmer. The air was filled with the delicately aroma of the food.

While he diced the tomatoes he carried on speaking.

"After my mum died, I started my A-levels a year earlier. And after I finished them, I was accepted at Sandhurst. So, since then, there was just me and the army. They were like my surrogate family and I never thought about doing something else."

He added the tomatoes, a half teaspoon of brown sugar, a teaspoon balsamic vinegar, 150 ml chicken stock and several herbs to the rest and brought them to the boil.

"Wow." Jess finally managed to say.

He looked her in the eyes and asked wonderingly: "What?"

"This is the first time you talk about your family." She replied astonishingly.

He reduced the heat to low, covered it and let the food cook.

"It was about time." Was his only answer. Then he grinned at her and asked "Wanna taste?"

She nodded impatiently. He stirred the food, took a spoon and fed her, commenting: "Careful, it's hot."

Jess groaned, rolling her eyes. "This is so delicious."

The picture she gave let him chuckle.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just looking so, … so sweet." 'Adorable' was what he really wanted to say, but he kept it private.

Jess smiled widely.

"Want you tell me about Sandhurst?" She then asked.

And Becker told her, about the time being there, his friends he made, the missions, the lost of members of his team, the funerals of his friends he had to attend. After 20 minutes cooking the food, he tried to add olives to the rest but Jess protested.

"Please no olives, I hate them."

Becker grinned like a Cheshire cat, placed them aside and asked: "So, what else don't you like?"

It was Jess turn to speak and she told him about her boarding school life, about the dresses she hated to wear, because they didn't suit her and had no colours. About the food she had to eat everyday, how the cook took orange or orange aroma on every meal and that she since that time hated everything with orange in it. Becker laughed aloud as she told him that part. And that she were treated like a little child, because all her classmates were three years older than her, and when the others went out on their dates, she had to stay in her room, which made her really hate being alone.

In the meantime he transferred the chicken to a platter, to reduce the sauce over high heat for another five minutes and then he poured the sauce over the chicken.

As Jess ended he said: "The food has been prepared, milady. Would you follow me to the table?"

Jess chuckled. They sat down and enjoyed the meal.

After the dinner Becker was adamant that he cleaned the dishes. Jess accepted reluctantly, sat back on the stool and watched him washing up while they kept on talking and drinking the rest of the white wine he brought with.

They finally sat on the couch, next to each other. Becker placed one arm on the seat back. They both enjoyed the evening wholeheartedly. Sitting so near to each other, looking deep into each others eyes, they both could feel the upcoming heat between them. Jess waited for him to end what he started on Saturday, they leaned forward reducing the space between them, but then Becker suddenly said: "Time for me to go home."

Jess was flabbergasted but didn't show it. They went to the door and he said goodbye with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jess smiled saying goodbye to him and gently closed the door as he walked away, letting her dumbfounded behind.

Standing in the hallway she gaped and finally managed to say: "What the hell was that?"

She checked her breath, but she didn't smell bad.

"On Saturday he behaved like a cat in heat and today?" She didn't find the right words.

Jess sat back on the couch and thought about the whole evening, trying to understand his completely change of behaviour. '_Abby! Tomorrow is definitely the time for a girls talk in the menagerie._' She thought and finally went to bed.

/-/

Abby just checked the feeding-reports for the new creatures as she heard a voice behind her back.

"We need to talk." Jess said in an upset tone as she entered the menagerie.

"What happened?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Becker."

"OK. Shall I go and get Emily and a big cup of coffee?"

Jess just nodded and settled down on the wall. As Abby went out, Rex flew to Jess' side nudging her hand until she petted him.

Shortly after, Abby came back with Emily in tow and two big coffees in her hand. Emily had her own. They both sat down next to Jess on each side and Abby handed over a coffee.

"OK. Tell us. What happened." Abby gently started the conversation.

"You remember, I asked you and Connor to help clean out the house, but you had no time?"

Abby nodded.

"Well, after that I asked Becker. And he said yes. And he helped me with the clean-out. Well, to be exact he and 20 soldiers he ordered because my grannies house was chock-a-block with furniture and little things."

The two other girls started to chuckle and Jess sipped her coffee.

"And he kissed me, twice, because he broke a stupid vase."

Jess tried to ignore the squeals of the women, but she couldn't help laughing.

"Go on, go on." Emily pushed her to continue.

"And yesterday he came to me to cook for me to make up for breaking the vase."

"He can cook?" They asked simultaneously full of surprise.

"Oh, yes. It was so delicious." She groaned with pleasure thinking back to the taste of the food.

"So good?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah. But that wasn't the fact." She said to get back to the point.

"He behaved completely odd!" She complained. "No touching, no kisses, just a nice talk. He didn't even allow me to help him. There was always a yard gap at minimum between us." Jess was completely frustrated. "And after the dinner as we sat on the couch drinking wine, and we finally came closer and closer ..."

The two other girls got wide eyes, fraught with tension of what happened next.

"... he just said goodbye and went home." She ended fully disappointed.

"Like I told you before, he is a complete emotional retard!" Abby declared.

"Maybe he just wanted to take it slow." Emily tried to defend him.

"Emily, when he's going to take it more slow, he'll regress." Abby determined.

Jess kept on sipping on her coffee. Abby and Emily, both patted her arms, trying to cheer her up.

Suddenly Connor stepped into the room.

"Becker's behaving odd." He declared.

He looked puzzled at the girls, sitting on the wall completely depressed, so he decided to sat down in front of them.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

Abby looked him in the eyes. "OK, Connor tell us."

"Well, he did something on the laptop, watching something when I entered the room. I couldn't see it, so I came closer. But then he abruptly closed it and glared at me, like I did something bad."

"Did you ask him what he was doing?" Jess asked.

"No!"

"Come on, Connor. I know you." Abby looked at him expectantly.

"Right. I tried to have a look, and asked him what he is doing. But he only put his EMD on the table and said 'I give you three seconds to leave'."

"So you did leave?" Now Emily asked.

"Of course I did. I actually ran out of the room."

The girls looked at him questionably.

"Come on. This is Action Man we're talking about. The guy with the guns!" He defended.

The group remained in silence, drinking their coffee.

/-/

"... We come to the next item number 7723." The auctioneer said in a bored, monotonic voice. "A Cloisonné Vase, Meiping from the Ming Dynasty, 16th Century. Its decorated with three registers of stylized scrolling lotus in white, green, blue and green enamel, reserved on a blue ground, upright lappets at the foot and at collar with ying-yang symbols on a green ground. The trumpet neck has scrolling flower heads. The total heigh is 30 cm and the Estimate is between £3,100 and £4,400. We start with an offer of £3,000." He paused to see that he has the fully attention of his bidders. "3000 pound bid, will you give me 3?"

An old man raised his number.

"3 bid by 237, now 3.1, now 3.1." He paused again. "3.1 bid by 162. Now 3.2. Now 3.2, will you give me 3.2?"

An old lady raised her number.

"3.2 bid by 141. Now 3.3. 3.3 bit by 162. Now 3.4. 3.4 bit by 248. Now 3.5. 3.5 bid by 141. Now 3.6 bid, will you give me 3.6?"

A young woman raised her number.

"3.6 bid by 215. Now 3.7 bid, will you give me 3.7? 3.7 bid by 162. Now 3.8 bid, 3.8 bid, will you give me 3.8? 3.8 bid by 141. Now 3.9 bid. 3.9 bid by 162. Now 4 bid. Will you give me 4?"

"4.4." A young man said as he raised his number, visibly amused by the old lady, who darted a glance at him.

"4.4 bid by 162. Now 4.5. Now 4.5. Will you give me 4.5?"

The old lady raised her number.

"4.5 bid by 141. Now 4.6. 4.6 by 162."

The young man grinned at the old lady.

"Now 4.7. Will you give me 4.7?"

The old lady raised her number, grumbling something in the direction of the young man.

"4.7 bid by 141. Now 4.8. Will you give me 4.8?"

The young man raised his number and said: "4.9."

"4.9 bid by 162. Now 5. Now 5. Will you give me 5?"

The old lady glowered at the young man, but didn't raise her number.

"Going once, going twice. Sold! for £4,900 to 162. Would you please come of and give your personal data." The auctioneer asked the young man and paused the auction.

The young man headed to the little room. Spending one last look at the old lady, who now sent him death glares. He stepped to the assistant.

"Would you please give me your full name."

"Captain Hilary James Becker." He answered and watch the other man writing down.

"Your ID card, please."

Becker handed it over, the other man took a copy.

"We need this to make sure that we find you, in case your check is insufficient." He explained at the questionably look of the soldier.

"I'll pay cash." He replied.

Now the assistant was baffled.

"OK. Here is your release note. In the ground-floor you go left until the end. The last door on the right. There you'll give the note to the custodian and you'll get your item." He friendly answered.

Becker took the note and went down, where he paid and left the auction house with his new vase.

/-/

It was half past ten and Jess was watching a rom-com as the doorbell rang. She went to the door, wondering who it could be at such a time, and opened it.

Fully surprised she looked at him. "Becker. What are you doing here?"

"Um. Can I come in?"

Jess now realized that she blocked the entrance and quickly stepped aside, gesturing him to come in.

"Hi." He said with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Jess answered. "What's this?" She gestured to the bag he hold in his left hand.

"Um. This is um, a um, present for you, um, actually for your mum. To make her lenient." He stumbled.

Jess was slightly surprised, the Captain never stumbled like a little shy boy. She followed him to the table where he unpacked the bag. Then she saw the vase and gasped, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Becker?" Was the only word she could speak.

"This is a ming vase. Not a quing. But it looks really like the one I broke and she is bigger." He explained.

"Where did you get this from?" She asked, taking a proper look at the vase.

"Um. I bought it at an auction."

"How much?"

"She has a value of £3,100 to £4,400, but I paid £4,900."

Jess was flabbergasted.

"What, … Why did you, … but you...you didn't need to." She now stumbled.

He grinned. "Do you think she will like it?"

"She definitely will love it." She looked at him with her bright blue eyes, a big smile on her face and Becker felt his self-confidence turning back.

"I hoped so." He replied with a grin.

"And I hope the check is covered."

"Err, I paid cash."

"You had £4,900 in your wallet?"

"Actually I had £10,000 in my wallet, I didn't know how much it will cost."

Jess was shocked. "What were you thinking? Running around on the streets with £10,000. What if you were robbed?" She asked, totally worried about him.

"Jessica." He answered calmly. "If ever a person would have the courage or stupidity to try to rob me, a special force soldier, and would have success, then I would give him the money voluntarily."

"Oh, right." Jess looked at the vase, she still couldn't believe that the Captain was willing to buy a vase just to comfort her mum.

"Thank you so much for this." She smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome." He replied, placing one hand on her lower back, gently stroking her.

"She will be really in for the surprise." Jess said, fully excited.

"I wish I could see that."

"Um, actually you can. My mum is celebrating her birthday tomorrow. So, this would be the perfect chance for you to give her the vase."

"Me? Did you forget, that it was your mum who wanted me to be dead."

"Nah. As soon as she sees the vase you will be her best friend, I promise." She answered grinning brightly.

"Is there any possibility that I can welsh that?" He felt very insecure by the thought at her mum.

"No way." She answered and to make it definite she added: "Tomorrow you'll come with me to my parents' house. Pick me up at 7 pm."

He looked at her full of fear.

"Don't worry, Becker. I'll protect you." She grinned cheekily and pecked him in the arm.

The soldier grinned at her words. "OK. Then tomorrow, meeting the Parkers."

"Yes. Meeting the Parkers." She returned the joke.

Becker looked in her eyes and started to realize how close they actually stood and he once more decided to go.

"Um, I have to go now, Jess. Have a nice sleep, bye."

"Yes, you too. Bye." She replied., watching him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sohooo. There is one chapter left. What will happen at the party.

Thanks a lot for reading.

Please hit the review-button and tell me what you think. :o)


	3. Meeting the Parkers

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back from my holidays.

OK, this is the third chapter. Jess and Becker are meeting her parents. But because of the fact, that there will be a little adult stuff in it at the end, I have to cut this out. :o(

So, to not be rude to my under-aged readers, here is the T-rated chapter. If you are old enough, then you can skip this chapter and read the story "Meeting the Parkers" instead, there you'll get the whole story.

**SAndyLeePotts**, I hope I can meet your expectations, you had to wait a long time for this, and I'm really sorry for that.

**Lovingthis**, I want to thank you really much for the beta-read and for changing the story into a T-capable version, you did a brilliant work!

To all of you who added the story to her/his favourites, I wanna thank you. This means really a lot to me, knowing that you liked it.

OK, here is the story, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was exactly 7 pm when the doorbell rang. Jess, already waiting, pulled the door open expectantly. As she saw Becker she gasped, eyes wide open. No black. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with a button border and a green-grey plaid jacket with hood. Becker was irritated by her expression.<p>

"Um... Do I have the wrong clothes? Actually, I didn't know what to wear, but I have a black suit with me, I'll get changed if you like."

"No, no. Just stay as you are, you look perfect. I just didn't know you had non-black clothes." She replied quickly.

His eyes went up and down at her. "By the way you look gorgeous." He stated with such honestly the girl flushed a deep red.

Jess wore a short white halter-neck dress with red, blue and yellow flower heads on it, which reminded him at the flower bed in front of her grandmother's house, and a pair of matching red pumps.

"Do you have the vase?"

"Yeah. Already in my car, still in one piece." He joked.

"Then let's go. My mum hates it when I'm late."

"Aren't you going to take a jacket? It's getting cold outside."

"Sure." She answered and grabbed a little bolero jacket, earning a confused look with one eyebrow raised by Becker.

During the ride Jess started to make small talk. "So, how was the auction? I've never been to one before."

"Funny." He answered simply. Her eyes begged him to tell more than just one word, so he added with a grin. "There was a crotchety old lady who wanted the vase as well, and every time I did a higher bid she glared at me, trying to kill me through her eyes. This was quite funny."

"Oh, the poor one. Maybe she was soo in love with this vase, because it reminded her of her shortly passed husband."

"Don't be silly, Jess." He laughed. "I think she is a sort of bidder who goes every week on an auction trying to snatch the latest steal. There was no desperation in her look, like someone has who really has his heart on such a thing and is going to die if he or she can't get the vase."

"But you never know." She said caringly.

"And I never care to know." He countered, secretly loving Jess's caring nature.

They drove nearly 40 minutes before they reached her parents' house in a rural residential area. The house was bigger than her grannie's house, much bigger, with two garages and three floors. They stood in front of the entry. Becker held the box with the vase inside and Jess rang the doorbell. The door swung open in one motion and her mum appeared.

"-You?"  
>"-You?" Both Mrs. Parker and Becker gasped at the same time.<p>

"What? You know each other?" Jess asked with surprise.

"Knowing is the wrong word." Becker answered.

"You are that little bastard who snatched my vase from under my nose!" Mrs. Parker said beside herself with anger.

Jess eyes widened: "Mum! How dare you say that?" She looked perplexed at the situation and sent an apologising glance at Becker.

"You remember the cro-, "he broke the word, "lady I told you about before?" Becker nodded his head towards her mother.

Becker watched as the girl visibly remembered his description and realised what had happened. "This was her?"

He nodded once.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mrs. Parker asked her daughter, ignoring the man standing next to her.

Becker answered anyway. "I want to apologize myself for breaking your vase and I want to wish you a happy birthday." He smilingly held out the present to the woman, but she ignored him once more and looked at Jess.

"So this is also the retard who broke my," she glared at Becker, spitting her words, "VERY EXPENSIVE," she looked back at Jess, shooting daggers at her daughter. "VASE?"

Jess was baffled, but she managed a shy "Um, well, yes." Looking sheepishly at Becker.

Mrs. Parker looked like a missile, ready to explode. "First you broke my vase, then you stole my vase-to-be and now you have the gall to show up in front of my house, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat?" She bellowed.

"Mum!" Jess half gasped, appalled at her mother's attitude.

Becker kept calm. Still smiling he held the box in front of her face and said, with his tone as relaxed as ever. "Ma'am, please, just open your present."

The lady huffed and took the box out of his hands, opening it while still in rage. As she got sight of the object held within she let out a short, loud shriek, making both Becker and Jess temporarily deaf.

Her temper changed within a second. With bright eyes and a grin from one ear to the other she half yelled "My vase! My vase!" repeatedly as she headed to the kitchen.

Jess entered the now free hall and followed her mum, Becker in tow. They both watched Mrs. Parker arranging the vase on the gifts table with full of joy.

"See." Jess placed a hand on Becker's arm and used it to steady herself as she leant up onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Like I told you, as soon as she sees the vase you're her best friend."

"I still doubt she would call me her best friend." He answered sceptically.

"Well, I'm sure she won't try to kill you any more." She replied cheekily with a wink and a big grin on her face.

"I take what I can get." He quickly countered smirking.

Mrs. Parker turned around, looking at the Captain. "You can call me Myrna." She offered him with an unexpected gently voice. "So, what is your name?"

Becker was about to answer as Jess leapfrogged him.

"He's Becker."

The named man gave his Field Co-Ordinator a look, blatantly telling her 'Thanks, but I'm still able to answer on my own.'

"Becker? Is this your first name?" Mrs. Parker asked doubtfully.

"No, surname ma'am." He answered in a typical soldier manner.

"Jess, why are you calling him by his surname, hasn't he a first name?" She asked her daughter appalled.

"Of course he has, but everybody calls him by his last name." She defended herself.

"So. I'm not! What is your first name?" Myrna looked directly at Becker.

"Mum, just call him Becker no one calls him by his first name. Why do you have to?"

"Because he has one and I'm not gonna call him by his surname." She told her daughter and looked back at him. "What's your first name?"

"Mum!" Jess tried to exhort her mother.

"Jess, it's OK." Becker tried to calm her down. "My first name is Hilary, ma'am."

"Hilary?" Mrs. Parker looked at him baffled.

"Yes." He answered confident and proud.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mum!" Jess said with anger and embarrassment.

Becker only grinned and nodded.

"OK." She looked confused for half a second as she thought it through. "Um… I'm gonna call you Becker." The old lady eventually decided.

"Mum!" Poor Jess's anger turned into desperation. She'd brought Becker, Becker, to her parents' home and her mother was humiliating her!

Becker chuckled and gave Jess a calm-down-it's-fine-look.

"Now come, I want to introduce you to my guests." Myrna led the way to the garden.

The two others tagged along behind her. They came to a stand by a little group of 7 older people.

"Hello my dears, you all remember my daughter, Jess." She gestured to her daughter. "And this is her boyfriend Becker." She introduced him to the others.

"Mum!" Jess exploded, face reddening. "He is NOT my boyfriend."

The Captain calmly kept his composed expression but internally was completely baffled. No, not because Myrna's way of introducing him, but by Jess' reaction to it. The group greeted them both with friendly words and Mrs. Parker turned to the kitchen again to bring her newest guests some drinks. Jess followed her mother to reproach her for her behaviour. Becker stood beside the group, half listening to their polite enquiries, glancing after the two female Parkers in confusion.

An old man came to his side, offering him a glass with a brown liquid inside. As Becker accepted the drink he said in a pleasantly low voice.

"Don't worry, my daughter takes after me." Looking at Becker he added with a grin: "Most of the time."

The soldier ogled the drink in his hand, he could literally smell the alcohol.

"True self-made Whisky" Mr. Parker explained. "The best you will ever drink again. Awakes the spirits."

The young Captain looked at the friendly face of his opponent, raised his glass and drank in one go.

Becker instantly coughed, leaning forward with tears in his eyes as the liquid burned its way down his gullet.

The old man patted him the back while he laughed. "Good boy, drinking like a real man."

Jess watched the happening behind the kitchen window with wide eyes and headed out to Becker's rescue.

"Dad, are you trying to kill my boy-" She cut off in mid-word, realizing what she was about to say. With both her arms under Becker's left arm and shoulder to support him while he still coughed, she continued her sentence. "-my friend?"

Her father still laughed as she turned around with Becker in tow and left.

"Don't miss the fireworks at 11. And don't do anything I would be ashamed of, Sweetie." He cat-called at them.

Jess flushed at her father's last sentence while Becker chuckled. They went inside the house.

"My family is making me crazy!" She stated with anger.

"I like them." He replied, smiling at her.

Jess just gave him a doubtingly look.

"I truly like your parents." He declared once more.

"Why?" She asked sceptically.

"Because they are the cause that you are who you are. The lovely, little bubbling Jess. Sitting in front of the ADD and guiding us through every incursion and making us feel safe, whenever you're around."

"You're feeling safe, when I'm around you?"

"Yeah, whenever I hear your voice in my ear. I know you're there to keep me from harm."

Jess felt light-hearted at Becker's compliment. She looked to the ground to prevent from blushing more, but he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so they both looked into each others eyes.

"I really mean what I just said, Jessica." He clarified, saying her name in the most lovely way she ever heard from him.

They stood there, looking into each others eyes, completely forgetting the world around them. Becker was leaning forward lips about to kiss her softly when they were interrupted.

"Are you two keep on standing here in the hallway?" Mrs. Parker asked, looking impatiently at her daughter.

They both separated quickly, a slight blush on their faces.

"Um, no. I just wanted to show Becker the house."

"Then do that, I think he now know how a corridor looks like." She shooed them both up the stairs.

/-/

"What actually happened to the furniture and things we took in the van at your grannies house?" Becker asked as they ambled through the rooms of the second floor.

"Um… The things my mum didn't want to keep are in the garage at the moment. She's going to have a yard sale the next week. And the other things are in the attic." She explained.

"Really? Can I see them?" Becker asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Jess answered, amazed by his question.

They both went up to the third floor.

"Wow. It's like a huge room." Becker answered pleasantly surprised.

The attic was dark, but the moon light shined through the round windows on each side, lighting the contours of the furniture.

As he recognized the oversize wardrobe he questioned her.

"How did they get this up to here?" He nodded his head toward the big wooden furniture.

"My father hefted it with a literally old friend."

"He shouldn't do this in his condition." He stated showing genuine concern for the friendly elder man.

"Don't let him ever hear that! He still thinks he is as fit as a young buck." Jess chuckled.

Becker went up to the wardrobe and looked to the bulky thing next to it.

"Your parents kept the king size bed?" He asked with surprise. "Do they need another one, besides their three bedrooms downstairs?"

"Well, actually they kept it for me. My mum is firmly convinced that I will need it some day."

Becker grinned sneakily. "Then we better shouldn't disappoint your dear mum."

He grabbed Jess' hand, trying to pull her gently on the mattress as he sat down.

Jess was baffled. She refused his touch, earning a blank look and a blink from Becker.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well," she said, "I'm just a little confused by your action."

"Why?" He asked, looking with wide puppy eyes at her.

"Well, at the clean out, you kissed me." She started, looking sheepishly at him. "And you looked at me like you wanted more, the whole time. But as you made me dinner, everything was gone. You didn't kiss, you didn't touch, you barely looked at me. And I thought that I misunderstood your behaviour before, that it was just my imagination. But now, you're doing it again. So, sorry, but you're confusing me."

Jess flushed slightly. She was nervous by telling him the truth, but at the same time it took a load off her mind.

Becker fully understood.

"Jess, there is something I should tell you." He reached for her hands, glad that she didn't refuse this time, and pulled her towards him. Their bodies touched slightly as she stood between his legs. His hands wandered to her waist and back, rubbing and stoking it gently while he spoke.

"My mum and I were always very close. And she always told me how to treat a woman right. Before she died, she made me promise her that if I ever found the One, the woman who will make my life perfect, that I'll be the perfect gentleman to her on our first date. That I treat her right and that I absolutely don't make love to her that day."

"But this was no date?" She asked puzzled.

"For me, it was, kind of a first date with you. I mean, for me, it felt like our first date. So I stuck to my promise."

"And that's why you didn't even look at me?" She asked further.

"Jessica, you looked so adorable. I just wanted to touch you, and I knew that when I touch you I definitely wouldn't be able to hold myself back from going any further. And that's why I kept you at distance."

He gently pulled her closer, feeling her whole body now, he rested his chin on her belly and looked up into her eyes.

Jess was baffled. Did the tough soldier, the I'm-in-control-of-everything-Captain-Becker just confess her his love? The words 'first date,' 'the One,' 'adorable' and 'wouldn't hold myself back' ran through her mind, making her heart beating faster and faster.

She felt as light as a feather, afraid of flying away. She twisted her hands into his lovely hair, running her fingers gently through. Becker tightened the grip. He beamed as Jess leaned down to kiss him gently on his lips. It was a kiss full of passion and turned quickly into desire, they deepened more and more.

Becker laid back, dragging her with him and with a quick turn he was on top. They kissed deeply and fully, hand gliding over each others body.

Jess returned one of her hands to his hair, moaning softly. Then they both froze as a noise interrupted them.

Becker looked up.

"What is it." Jess asked mutely.

"Somebody is coming." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. Jess went to open her mouth and question him further, shrieking when Becker covered her mouth with a hand to stop her making a sound.

"Come on."

He grabbed her at her waist and pulled her with him. They both hid behind the wardrobe. Becker's back against the wood, Jess' back against him. With one hand around her waist he hold her tight, the other hand, still covering her mouth, pulling her head gently against his upper chest.

"Don't move or make any sounds." He ordered gently, whispering in her ear.

Jess slightly nodded to show that she understood.

They heard the noise coming closer and closer, turning into chatter.

Becker was unable to ignore the feel of Jess in front of him, her body pressed against his own, the memory of her taste and touch ghosting over his body. The small adrenaline rush from the interruption motivated him further to continue with her.

With his left hand still around her waist, he leant forward and started to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Jess whispered breathlessly in shock, her eyes wide open.

"Nothing." He spoke cheekily in her ear, before he lightly nibbled on it.

His right hand left its place to gently guide her head to the side, allowing him to kiss along her jaw line.

"Becker!" She spoke with a suppressed voice and gently placed her hands on his arms, wary of the people who had interrupted.

"Shush." He silenced her teasingly.

Becker gently spun her around, her heels silent as she twisted on he toes. Jess's hands collided with his chest and he pulled her close again as he kissed her deeper.  
>Jess felt a small moan building in the back of her mouth and kissed him deeper, hoping to muffle the sound. As Becker's hands drifted over her body she pressed herself further against him, gripping his arms as if the hold would help her self control.<p>

Luckily the chatter silenced, so they knew, they were alone now.

/-/

Mrs. and Mr. Parker stood outside watching the fireworks.

"I think our daughter found herself a good catch." He said to his wife, a satisfied smile flashed over his face.

"Well, as long as he brings me ming-vases on my birthdays, I'm fine with him." She replied.

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes? She must be really deeply in love with this man."

"Yeah. But I also realized the look in his eyes. He adores her and I'm sure he will never make her cry. Besides, I think our grandchildren will look as handsome as their father." She answered cheekily.

"Slow down, my love. They didn't even confess their love yet. It will take a little while until you have your grandchildren." Mr. Parker grinned.

"Nah. I doubt that. I just was in the attic with Brenda to get her the puppy rocking chair and I saw them, hiding behind the wardrobe." Mrs Parker answered archly.

"What? Mr. Becker with my daughter? In the attic?" He replied with eyes and mouth wide open, anyone who didn't know him well would expect him to march up to the attic that instant.

"On the king size bed!" Myrna added.

Those who did however…

Mr Parker grinned from ear to ear and gave an amused chuckle. "Good man! Just as I had expected!"

They both turned to the fireworks, holding each other in the arms and laughing complacently.

- - - The End - - -

- - - - Really- - - -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review.

I'm addicted to it, and I love reading your opinion, or which lines you liked the most, or what you didn't like, or which questions I've forgot to answer, …


End file.
